


Satu-

by chocorenmint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Promposal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocorenmint/pseuds/chocorenmint
Summary: Pernah nggak ngerasa sial banget sampai mikir kalau semesta tidak merestui?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Satu-

Pernah nggak ngerasa sial banget sampai mikir kalau semesta tidak merestui?

Itu yang dialami Renjun. _Mungkin._

**1/3**

Kalau ditanya dari mana semua berawal, semua berakar dari agenda malam prom. Iya, _prom night_ , salah satu agenda yang ditunggu-tunggu para senior yang telah menyelesaikan studinya di sekolah, _dan Renjun termasuk salah satunya._

Singkat cerita, Renjun memutuskan untuk datang ke malam prom, bersama Haechan dan Yangyang. Iya _prom group._

Bukan berarti tidak ada yang mengajaknya. Dia tidak mau datang ke malam prom dengan orang random yang kebetulan menyukainya. Di dalam kamusnya, malam prom harus dilalu bersama orang tersayang, entah teman, atau apapun itu.

Selain itu, Renjun juga _lowkey_mengharapkan mendapat ajakan dari seseorang tertentu.

Tapi, _tidak_. Setelah satu minggu mengkode dan caper, dia masih tidak mendapatkan undangan itu. Lagian, dia hanya _lowkey mengharapkan._

Dan datang tanpa pasangan, tentu bukan masalah.

Lagipula _hey_ , malam prom terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan hanya karena tidak memiliki pasangan, _bukan?_ Cuma sekali seumur hidup. Dan masih ada Haechan dan Yangyang.

_No problem, no pressure_

Pertama-tama, yang harus dilakukan adalah beli baju. Baju yang bagus. Siapa tau kan ya kalau bakal terpilih jadi _prom king_. Biar tidak repot, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli _tuxedo_ secara _online_ di zalora. _Mumpung lagi diskon_ , kata Haechan. Haechan memang dapat diandalkan jika mengenai diskon.

Tetapi masalahnya, memilih baju secara _online_ tidak mudah, sama sekali. Mungkin variannya banyak, tapi justru itu, _terlalu banyak_. Apalagi Renjun termasuk _picky_.

_Terlalu rame, terlalu sederhana, terlalu dangdut._ Tidak ada yang _klik_ katanya, sampai Haechan ikut pusing.

Sekian jam menatap laptop sembari rebahan, dapat juga setelan yang dia inginkan. Setelah biru dongker. _Biasa aja, kayak jas almamater_ , komentar Haechan. Jangan salahkan Haechan, dia murka karena Renjun menghabiskan waktu 5 jam untuk memilih _that not so special tuxedo._

H-1 baju yang dipesan tiba, padahal sudah pilih pengiriman yang super kilat. Sempet panik juga sih, takut barangnya _ketlisut_ gitu.

Renjun langsung mencobanya, bergaya di depan cermin sesekali menyibak rambutnya dan menunjukkan sudut wajah terbaiknya. Sambil berkaca, ia mengobrak-abrik rambutnya seperti bermain salon-salonan, mencoba menemukan style rambut yang cocok untuk baju barunya.

Baru mencoba satu gaya rambut, pintunya diketuk. Oh, ternyata hanya… adik sepupunya, Jena.

"Koko Injun, Jena mau digambarin naga!!", ucap Jena menyodorkan kertas dan cat kepada Renjun.

Renjun duduk di kasur. "Okedeh, sini Jen, koko gambarin naga paling kuat yang nunggu gunung bromo"

"Woahh keren, koko pernah ketemu naganya?"

Menepuk dadanya, "Koko bahkan pernah ketemu dewi Quan-In"

"Wah kerennnn!!". Jena bertepuk tangan dan Renjun masih bersombong ria. Asik juga membohongi anak kecil yang masih _pol-_

_sebentar-_

_Kok rasanya ada sesuatu yang.. aneh._

Renjun mengecek _tuxedo_ nya yang ia kenakan, dan yang benar saja, bagian bawahnya dan spreinya, sudah berlumur cat.

_Oh my gosh_ , apa ini adalah karma karena sudah membohongi anak kecil.

Renjun terdiam saking syoknya. Mau nangis tapi ya kali nangis di depan anak SD.

_"Huaaaaaaaaa"_. Jena menangis tiba-tiba. Renjun panik, dia kan engga marahin Jena, kenapa nangis coba.

"Jena kenapa nangis??"

"Itu baju koko, kena cat aku huaaa"

_Well_ , sebenarnya bukan salah Jena. Karena Renjun yang ngide buat mengecat _di atas kasur_. Mana dia masih pakai tuxedo.

"Enggak apa-apa Jena, ini bukan salah Jena kok"

_Jujur saja,_ bohong kalau Renjun bilang tidak sedih. Dan dia juga tidak tega melihat Jena yang merasa sangat.. _bersalah._

Beberapa saat kemudian, mama Renjun masuk ke kamar. Renjun menceritakan kekacauan yang ia lakukan.

Dan untungnya, kali ini Renjun _terselamatkan._ Tuxedonya sudah bersih, entah dibersihkan dengan apa oleh mamanya.

**2/3**

Hari H.

Semuanya sudah siap, riasan di wajah juga sudah sangat oke. Mereka bertiga siap untuk mengguncang gedung.

"Koko sini dulu deh"

Setiap orang tua pasti ingin mengabadikan momen terbaik anaknya. Maka dari itu orang tua Renjun menyuruh Renjun, Haechan, dan Yangyang berjejer di luar karena pencahayaannya lebih bagus. Dengan _background_ kolam renang dan taman yang hijau, foto yang diambil tampak bagus.

Semuanya lancar. Sampai sepupunya yang lain, _Hendery_ , datang tiba-tiba untuk _photobombing_.

Tidak masalah sih kalau fotonya ramai.

_Masalahnya,_ sepupunya tiba-tiba terpeleset dan nyaris tercebur ke kolam renang.

Dan Renjun yang kebetulan berada di posisi paling dekat, ditarik oleh sepupunya yang mencari pegangan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Gerakan refleks tentu membuat Renjun kaget, dan kehilangan keseimbangan juga.

Dan _yea_ , alhasil mereka berdua basah kuyup, terjatuh ke kolam.

Semuanya kaget, Renjun masih terdiam berdiri di tengah kolam menatap pantulan dirinya di air. _Baju, rambut, dan makeup-nya sudah rusuh._

Renjun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya, _kesal_. Entah ia kesal pada semesta yang memberi kesialan atau marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang grusa-grusu.

"Guys, mungkin aku ga dateng ke prom aja deh…" Renjun beranjak dari kolam renang.

"NGGAK"

Semuanya kompak menjawab tidak, dan tentu Renjun terharu. "Tapi gimana, mana sempet bajunya di keringin. Mungkin ini petanda dari yang maha kuasa kali ya haha"

Semuanya terdiam. Dan hal ini malah membuat Renjun merasa bersalah.

"Aaaa aku naik ke atas dulu deh, mau ganti baju"

**3/3**

Renjun mandi. Setelah mandi, ia memakai kaos kesukaannya, bergambar tiga buah stroberi yang berjajar. Renjun memakainya agar, _mood_ nya membaik.

Dia percaya, memakai sesuatu yang disukainya, akan membawa nasib yang baik.

Baru saja memegang kabel _hair dryer_ , Jena menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, menangis.

_Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini._

"Ada apa, Jen?"

"Bella ko". Jena menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Bella kenapa?"

Omong-omong, Bella itu nama kucing Jena.

"Bella kejebak di atas pohon, nggak bisa turun. Koko bantuin…."

Bagaimana Renjun bisa nolak coba. "Di pohon mana sih?"

Renjun keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan Jena.

Dan di sini lah dia, di bawah pohon mangga. _Di halaman rumah Jaemin, tetangga, teman semasa kecil, dan ya… orang yang disukai Renjun. Oh dan tentu, Jaemin adalah seseorang 'itu'._

Ngomongin pohon mangga, pohon ini tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Dulu, dia sering ngobrol bareng Jaemin, dari hal yang gak penting, sampai asam garamnya hidup. Ya, _at least_ pohon ini sangat berharga baginya.

"Koko". Renjun sedikit tersentak, terbuyar dari lamunan. Mungkin ini efek mendapat kesialan bertubi-tubi, membuatnya merasa melankolis.

"Jena tunggu di sini ya. Koko naik dulu cariin Bella."

Renjun naik memanjat pohon. Untung dia mengenakan celana jeans, jadi mudah.

Baru setengah jalan, Renjun melihat sesosok yang tidak asing muncul, dari balik pohon.

"Jaemin?". Renjun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu dahan pohon, agar _pw._

"Oh, hai Renjun"

Renjun melihatnya. Rambutnya dinaikkan sebelah, membuat jidatnya terekspos sebagian. _Tuxedo_ putihnya juga sangat pas di pundak lebarnya. _Sangat tampan,_ pikir Renjun.

"Jaemin ngapain?"

Jaemin tidak menjawabnya, alih-alih malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Renjun masih mengamati Jaemin dari atas dahan pohon, menelisik pakaian Jaemin, bertanya-tanya dimana dia membeli setelan sebagus itu. Yah, soal _fashion_ Jaemin memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi sih.

Sembari melakukan pengamatannya, Renjun menemukan sesuatu pada Jaemin. _Korsase. Yes, a corsage_.

Gak mau geer, Renjun melihat sekeliling, ingin segera menemukan Bella dan tunggu- where the fuck Bella and Jena-

_Oh_

Sekarang ia paham. _Dia disetting_.

Renjun tidak bodoh. Di situ hanya ada dirinya, dan Jaemin. Dan, untuk apa Jaemin membawa sebuah korsase kalau bukan mau mengajak Renjun ke prom night.

Sangat di luar dugaan, _kalau boleh jujur_.

"Renjun"

"Hmm?" Renjun melihat ke bawah. "Kenapa Jaem?"

"Mau.. ke prom bareng aku? _as my prom date, i mean_ ". Jujur ini posisinya ga enak banget.

"Kamu... serius ini ngajaknya pas aku masih di atas gini?"

"Sebenernya", Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku udah mau ngajak kamu dari awal, tapi bingung. Aku ga mau yang mainstream ala-ala anak tiktok, dan ga mau yang biasa aja. Jadi aku minta tolong Jena tadi."

"Selain itu, _this tree used to be our special place. Well, at least for me._ "

Renjun tersenyum, lega. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang menganggap pohon ini spesial.

"Maaf ya Renjun, kalau ini biasa a-"

" _NO! I Love it Jaemin.. really. So charming!!"_

Renjun turun dari dahan pohon, dibantu Jaemin tentunya.

"Tapi gimana ya Jaem, masa aku kaosan doang gini."

Jaemin meraih tangan Renjun. _"Dont worry, you look so pretty and... handsome_. Lucu kaos stroberinya, sewarna sama rambut kamu."

Renjun tersenyum haru, jujur ia hampir menangis. Matanya menatap Jaemin tepat di pusat mata, memantulkan cahaya lampu jalanan yang mulai menyala.

"Kamu juga"

Pada akhirnya, Renjun merasa kalau semesta enggak sejahat itu.

Mungkin 2/3 nya adalah tumbal sebagai pelengkap 3/3 nya yang membentuk 1 kebahagiaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kisah ini terinspirasi dari Ken's promposal (Barbie Dreamhouse Adventure)
> 
> find me on twitter! @chocorenmint


End file.
